Graphical user interfaces provide human users with an intuitive mechanism for controlling a computing system. Many different graphical user interfaces have been designed in an attempt to increase user-friendliness while at the same time providing rich functionality. Efforts have also been made to design graphical user interfaces with inviting aesthetics that promote user exploration and feature discovery.